This disclosure relates generally to online advertising, and more specifically to identifying advertisement (“ad”) publishers fraudulently identifying user interactions with advertisements.
An ad publisher provides advertisements and content to users. Typically, an ad publisher receives compensation from an advertiser or other entity for presenting advertisements associated with the advertisement. Users of client devices may view and interact with advertisements presented by an ad publisher via the client devices. Often, the amount of compensation received by an ad publisher is dependent upon the number of interactions by client device users with advertisements presented by the ad publisher.
However, ad publishers typically provide information identifying the number of interactions with presented advertisements. Motivated by generating higher revenues, an ad publisher may identify more interactions with advertisements to an advertiser or other entity providing compensation than the number of interactions with advertisements performed by actual users. This decreases revenue to advertisers from advertisements presented via ad publishers.